


The Guardian

by ZombieSpaceKittie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, Romance, Team Flash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSpaceKittie/pseuds/ZombieSpaceKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailey Wells is on the brink of death when the particle accelerator explodes, leaving her with the amazing ability to heal others. Shortly afterwards she meets and saves Jay Garrick, and the two become and unstoppable force against evil, until Zoom that is. When Bailey is violently pulled into Earth One, she finds a surprising bond with Barry Allen, and the two will stop at nothing to defeat Zoom and save their city. But, will Bailey stay on Earth one, with Barry, or go back home back to Jay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm a huge Flash fan and have decided to do a fic! Whoo! It was just a quick idea, so I would greatly appreciate it if I got some feedback on whether or not I should continue or not! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> *don't own any of these characters, although I wish I did, except Bailey of course! :)*

Earth 2  
2 years earlier

  
“I’m sure your father will be here soon.” My mother said with a forced smile. “You don’t have to lie mom, he has more important things to tend to at the moment-” I paused, taking in a few well needed breaths before continuing, “besides, the whole world is watching him, this is the day he’s been waiting for, my dying shouldn’t get in the way of that.” My mother made a disgusted face, causing the small age lines around her eyes to show. “You are NOT dying!” She snapped as the tears began to gloss over her tired eyes. A small laugh escaped my lips before I had time to catch it. How could she still refuse to see the truth? After the last five months of being confined to this damn hospital bed, after ten different doctors giving the same exact answers, after looking at me wither away slowly all this time, how could she still not see? “How can this still be a joke to you Bailey?!” The tears were falling now, pouring. She stood from her place on the small beige couch she had been sleeping on every day since I was admitted here.  
“Cancer isn’t a joke, your life isn’t a joke!” She was sobbing uncontrollably now, but I wasn’t certain how to comfort her. She was right after all, but what else was I supposed to do? The cancer had spread throughout my body, there wasn’t anything else to do. Of course it wasn’t fair, I was only 25 years old and soon my life would be over, gone, without much to show for it. How else was I supposed to react!? Yes I was afraid, terrified, but there was nothing else to do now, nothing but wait for the end. I had finally accepted that, but my parents were still in denial.

  
“Mom-” The air suddenly stung my lungs with every inhaling breath, burning through them rapidly like a wild fire. My chest began to feel unbearably heavy, as if a ton of bricks had been slammed into me. My body was going into shock. “Bailey!?” I heard my mom yell, as the monitors surrounding me began to sound simultaneously. I could feel my body begin to convulse, my head felt as if it were going to explode, pounding like the beat of a drum, boom, boom, boom! Harmonizing with the sudden sound of footsteps entering the room frantically. This is it. I thought. This is the end. “Harrison!” I heard my mother sob, “You need to get here now! I don’t think she’s going to make it much longer!”  
The room suddenly fell silent, no more hysteric chatter from the doctors and nurses, no more sobbing from my mother, it was almost peaceful. The room grew dark around me, I could see nothing but the bright, blinding light, felt nothing but the rumbling of the hospital walls, and then just, nothing.

  
**2 year later..**

  
“He’s not coming, we should just go.” Jay paced back and forth on the rooftop, like a caged animal waiting for its death. “He’ll be here” I step in front of him and place a hand gently on his shoulder, willing him to stop. “I don’t feel comfortable doing this, using you.” He looks down at me, there’s an intensity in his dark green eyes that I recognize as fear, worry even. “And I don’t feel comfortable with an overpowered psycho running around.”

  
“You can thank your father for that one.” He grumbles as he walks passed me to stand near the ledge, gazing out into the brightly lit city scape. “He’s also kind of the reason I’m alive too, or is that irrelevant?”

  
“He’s also the reason your mothers’ dead too, or is that irrelevant?” He snaps. There’s a silence between us for a moment before he takes a deep sigh, “Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.”

  
“Look, I’m not the biggest fan of my father either, but whether or not you want to admit it, he gave us both second chances at life. You’re always saying it wasn't his place to mess with fate, but what if this is our fate?” I pause, waiting for his reply, but he doesn't give me one, he just stands silently, still overlooking the city. “You once told me that being the Flash gave you a purpose you thought you could never have.”

  
“That was before.”

  
“Before what? Before Zoom? Before things got too hard to handle?”

  
“I’m afraid Bailey! When will you see that I’m just a coward? When will anyone see?”

  
Before I could reply, a sudden gust of air wisped around me, accompanied by a blue streak of light. I cold chill ran up my spin, he was here.

 _“How dim of you to think no one sees your cowardice.”_ Zoom’s hot breath hit the back of my neck, and his hands slid slowly around my shoulders, grasping them tightly. I stood motionless, fear gripping every part of me. He could kill me right now in an instant if he wanted, but he wouldn’t, I was too valuable a hostage. Jay spun around, his eyes wide with terror. I could see the immediate regret of ever going along with such a crazy plan cross his face.

  
“Let her go Zoom, she’s done nothing.”

  
“But her daddy has.” Zoom’s hands clasped my shoulders tighter, causing me to wince.

 “Don’t hurt her!” Jay reacts, taking a small step forward.

“Just do it Jay! You can beat him, I know you can!” Zoom chuckled sadistically in my ear, sounding more like a demon than a man.

 _“She believes in you, which is a mistake she will soon learn to regret. But you should be thanking me, because two of your wishes are soon to come true. After tonight the whole city will see you for what you truly are, a coward, and Harrison Wells will finally pay for what he’s done.”_ Before I have time to comprehend what Zoom was saying, I’m being slung over the side of the ledge. I try to scream but no sound seems to escape me. “Bailey!” I hear Jay yell, I see his streak of red light running down the side of the building after me, but he’s intercepted by Zoom, slamming him into a nearby window. He won’t make it to save me, I’m going to die, again. I close my eyes, I don’t want to see what happens next. Just when I can feel the impact drawing near, there’s a loud rumble in the sky, and I’m suddenly not moving downward anymore, but being pulled upward. I open my eyes to see a huge black hole drawing nearer to me. “Jay!” I finally get out, before I’m sucked inside.

**Earth One**

  
“Where do you think she came from?” I hear an unfamiliar voice. “I don’t know man, but she just came flying out of that thing, it was crazy awesome!”  
I open my eyes to see three people staring back at me in awe. “Were am I?” I ask, looking down at the hospital bed I was occupying, and a sudden burst of panic fills me. “Am I in the hospital? Where’s Jay? Is he okay? I have to get to my father I-”

  
“Wow there, slow down,” One of them says, stepping closer towards me. He was about my age, tall and slender, with a warming smile that made me feel safe. “I’m Barry Allen, these are my colleagues, Cisco Ramon and Caitlyn Snow.” The pair gave me a small wave. “You’re not in a hospital but you do have a slight concussion.” Caitlyn adds, “But we are more than equipped to take care of you here, until everything is resolved of course.”

  
“Where is here exactly?” I say, remembering the black hole. “S.T.A.R Labs, in Central City.” She smiles. A feeling of relief rushes through me. I was safe. “Has anyone heard of any Flash sightings recently?” Barry looks at me quizzically. “Uh-ha, what do you mean exactly?”

  
“I mean has anyone seen the Flash?” The trio look at each other, then back at me like I’m a crazy person. I let out a sigh. “Look, I work with the Flash, okay, and last night before that thing sucked me into it, he and I were fighting Zoom, and then I ended up here, I just want to know if he’s okay.”  
“I think she may have hit her head just a tiny bit harder than you think Caitlyn.” Cisco whispers, causing the brunette to frantically flip through the scans she’s holding. “What did you say your name was?” Barry asks in a concerned tone. “Bailey,” I huff, “Bailey Wells.” Barry’s eyes widen with confusion and surprise at my words, Caitlyn lets the scans slowly slip from her grasp as she stands, staring at me in shock. “Uh-you wouldn’t I don’t know, happen to be related to a Harrison Wells, by any chance..would you?” Cisco finally speaks.

“Yeah.” I say, frustration evident in my tone. “He’s my father, and if we are in S.T.A.R. Labs then he’s sort of your boss, and I’d like to speak with him if you crazy people don’t mind!”

“Harrison Wells is dead!” Barry says with a growl. “And he didn’t have a daughter, so I’ll ask you again, who are you?”

  
“What is wrong with you people!?” I yell, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. Of course he has a daughter! I’m his daughter! And he can’t be dead! Because if he’s dead that means Zoom got to him..and..and..that means..oh god that means Jays gone too!” I can’t hold the tears back any longer, this is all my fault, I caused this, if I would have just listened to Jay then they would still be alive. This is all my fault.

  
“Barry,” I hear Cisco say through my uncontrollable sobs. “I think she’s telling the truth.”

  
“How can you say that? Of course she isn’t, we all know Wells is dead, and he definitely didn’t have a daughter.” Barry snaps. “Yeah, here maybe, but where she comes from..” Cisco pauses for a moment looking for the right words to say. “What if, the anomaly opened up a portal to and alternate timeline, an alternate Earth even, I mean it’s not the craziest thing that’s happened, and if you can go back and forth through time, this could certainly be a possibility.” Barry looks at Cisco, then back at me, seemingly contemplating his theory. Could his theory be true? I think to myself, could this be an alternate Earth? If that’s the case then Jay and my father may be okay after all. “I want to know everything.” Barry finally says, “Everything about you, your father, and this Zoom guy you keep mentioning, and I want the truth.” I nod my head in agreement, and wipe the tears from my face. “I’m Bailey Wells, my father is Harrison Wells, and he founded S.T.A.R Labs, along with my mother, Tess. Together they had been working on a clean energy device that they hoped would be able to power all of Central City-”

  
“The particle accelerator” Barry murmurs.

  
“Yes. I worked for the Central City Police Department as their lead Forensic Scientist, but then I-I got sick, cancer. My mom ended up quitting to take care of me but, my father was determined to finish. He worked day and night, I barely ever saw him. The cancer ended up getting worse, it had spread throughout my body, I was dying that night, the night it exploded, the last memory I have is of how cold and numb my body felt.”

  
“You don’t look like you’re dying,” Barry starts, “which means-”

  
“It healed you.” Caitlyn says in disbelief. “Yes,” I confirm, “But it also changed me.”

  
“You’re a meta-human.” Cisco blurts. “Yes but, nothing fancy. May I?” I ask, gesturing towards a small cut on Barry’s face, it was almost fully healed but it would do. “Um..sure.” He says hesitantly. I reach up slowly and place my hand gently over his face. I couldn’t help but notice how soft his skin was underneath my fingertips, but that was neither here nor there. Exhaling slowly I concentrate on the cut. The familiar warmth begins to emit from my fingertips, radiating through Barry’s face. “There.” I say with an accomplished smile. Barry quickly moves his hand to his face, rubbing the tips of his fingers over his cheek where the cut had been. “It’s gone.” He looks at me in amazement. “You can heal.”

  
“Like I said, nothing fancy.”

  
“Nothing fancy? Are you crazy?! Do you know what this could mean for modern medicine? You, you can heal! Do you know how many lives you can save just by a touch of your hand!?”

  
“Caitlyn.” Barry says, clearing his throat.

  
“Sorry.” She says sheepishly. “Go on.”

  
“I was kept in the hospital for further testing after my miraculous cure from cancer, which is when I met Jay. He was put in the bed next to mine, he was in a coma. One day he started going into shock, convulsing, I rushed over to help but when I touched him I felt this overwhelming warmth radiate throughout my hand, and I could feel every cell in his body, I had never felt anything like it before. He stopped convulsing, his vital signs went back to normal, and then he just, woke up. We became good friends after that, he was convinced I was some guardian angel or something.” I laughed at the memory. “That is until he found out about what he could do.”

  
“Jay’s the Flash.” Says Cisco.

  
“Yes. When the particle accelerator exploded, it created metas like Jay and I, and then, it created ones like Zoom.”

  
“Who is this Zoom?” Barry asks

  
“He’s just a man, a speedster, like Jay, but, he’s a monster, a nightmare you can’t wake up from. He killed my mother, to send some sort of message to my father. Jay and I have been trying to stop him for over a year now, but, he’s just too fast.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Barry says solemnly. “I know what getting your mother ripped away from you like that feels like.” He lets out a sigh. “You see here, in this world, or whatever it is, your father, or well this Earth’s Harrison Wells, was a monster. He was a speedster too, called the Reverse Flash, and he murdered my mother.”

  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know. My father may be a jackass who used the particle accelerator as a cash out but, he’s not a murderer.” A thought crosses my mind. “What a minute, if there was another version of my father here, and he created the particle accelerator then that means there’s another Jay here too.”

  
“Jay’s not here, at least, the Jay you know.” Barry says, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
“How do you know?”

  
“Because here, Jay’s not the Flash, I am.” In an instant he was gone and back again, just as quickly, dressed in a red leather suite with the familiar lightning bolt insignia embroidered onto his chest.

  
“Holy crap I just realized something!” Cisco blurts. “She’s the Earth 2 version of you Barry! By the way it’s called Earth 2 now.” Barry and Caitlyn both release a sigh, as if they were used to all of this by now. “Just think about it! Barry, Bailey, both forensic scientists, both affected by the particle accelerator, both your mother’s tragically murdered by evil speedsters!” Cisco clasps his hands to his face in overly enthusiastic disbelief. “Oh my god this is so crazy!” I can’t help but laugh. “Cisco?” Barry smiles, placing a hand onto the dark haired boys shoulder, “Can we just, take it down a notch?”

  
“Right,” he says clearing his throat and straightening his posture. “sorry.”

  
“Well until we can stabilize the anomaly to get her back home, she’ll need a place to stay.” Caitlyn adds. “She can stay with Joe and me in Iris’s old room,” Barry suggests. “You’ll be safe there incase this Zoom decides to come after you.”

  
“Thank you,” I smile. “No problem, and there maaay just be an opening at the CCPD for a forensic scientist, if you’re up for it.” He smiles warmly back at me. I let out a small laugh, “sounds great.”


	2. Enter Sand Demon

**Chapter 2**

_“Jay was right!” I sob, “He’s always been right!”_

_“How can you listen to anything that coward says!” My father yells at me. “If it’s anyone you should be blaming it’s him! Maybe if he would have done his job and caught Zoom a long time ago, your mother would still be alive!” I look down at my blood stained hands. I had tried to save her, but it was too late._

_“The only coward here is you! You’ve been too afraid to admit that you’re the reason any of us exist, the reason Zoom exists!”_

_“I’m the reason you’re alive!”_

_“You’re the reason mom’s dead!”_

_There’s a sudden gust of air around me, and Jay is standing before us._

_“Bailey.” He says somberly. “I’m so sorry, I should have been there”_

_“Jay.” I say hoarsely, and run into his arms. He wraps his arms around me protectively in a warm embrace, causing me to crumble into tears again._

_“Yes, Mr. Hero, where were you? Where were you when my WIFE was getting her heart ripped out of her chest?” My father growls._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Sorry?! Is that all you can say!? Whether or not my daughter wants to see it, you have failed her! You’ve failed the people of this city, you’ve failed my wife! You’re not a hero, you’re just a coward.”_

_The walls begin to melt around me until there is nothing but darkness, and suddenly I’m on the rooftop with Jay again._

_“I’m just a coward Bailey. When will you see that? When will anyone see that?” Before I have time to speak there’s a whirlwind of blue light surrounding Jay._

_“Jay!” I yell, hoping to get an answer. There’s a disturbing cracking sound and I here Jay let out a scream. The whirlwind finally subsides and Zoom is standing in front of him, his hand thrust into Jay’s chest. “NOOO!” I scream, as Zoom tosses Jay’s motionless body over the edge._

“Hey, hey! Bailey! Wake up, it’s okay!” I swiftly sit up and take in a deep breath. Barry is sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands on my shoulders, and a look of concern all over his face. “You okay?” He asks gently.

“Yeah.” I finally answer. “Just a bad dream.”

“Zoom?” He asks, seemingly reading my mind. I nod my head in confirmation.

“He’s taken over my life and my sleep,” I sigh. “Like I said, he’s a nightmare you just can’t wake up from.”

“I understand what that’s like, but take it from someone who’s been there, it’s up to you whether or not he consumes your life, you can’t let the fear control you, that’s what gives guys like Zoom and Reverse Flash, the upper hand on you.” He gives me a reassuring smile before saying,

“Now, come on, we have places to be today.”

“Places to be?” I ask a bit confused.

“Yeah, it’s your first day of work!”

“Wow,” I say, getting up and throwing my chestnut hair into messy heap. “That was fast.”

Barry gives me a wry smile, “It’s kinda what I’m known for around here.” I roll my eyes playfully.

“Thaaat was kind of the lamest pun ever.”

“Yeah I probably should have thought that one through a little bit more.” Barry laughs, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Probably.” I smile. I stop for a moment and look down at my jeans and sweater I had been wearing since I had gotten here. “If I had known I’d be sucked into another dimension that night I would have packed a bag.” 

Barry laughs as he walks over to the closet and opens it.

“Wow.” I say, looking over the mounds of clothes neatly hung.

“Yeeeah, Iris is kind of an addictive shopper, she left a good bit of clothing behind since it all couldn’t fit in her apartment. You can take whatever you like, you guys should be around the same size, although your styles might be slightly different.” Barry paused for a moment. “I mean, not that, you know..” Barry lets out a nervous laugh, and looks down at his feet. His stammering was actually kind of adorable, which made it hard for me to be anywhere near offended. “I just mean that, you know if Cisco’s theory about us being each other’s dimensional counterpart is true, I wouldn’t be caught dead in this.” He holds up a grey knee length skirt, which causes me to laugh.

“Well, I’m grateful for anything, although it would bring me great pleasure to see you in that.”

“It is a good color for me, but I haven’t shaved my legs since, ever, so I don’t think anyone would want any part of that.” We both laugh together for a moment before he sets the skirt on the bed.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, I’ll be down stairs when you’re ready.” He says, flashing a smile my way before leaving the room.

I walk over to the closet and rummage through the clothes. This girl had some serious style, unlike me, the daughter of one of the most brilliant minds in Central City whose nerd level was off the charts, and it was unfortunately hereditary. So all of my life I was the nerdy girl with the glasses and the sweater vests whose father cared more about science than he did spending time with her. Ah childhood. Fortunately, my cancer wasn’t the only thing the particle accelerator cured. Let’s just say it’s safe to say I have perfect vision now.

I finally find a white, long sleeved silk shirt that buttoned up the middle. It was light and soft, so it would do, but honestly, did the girl know what pants were? I glance over at the skirt Barry had placed on the bed, and a small smile crept across my face. I liked Barry, I mean, you know, not like, like-like, but, he was cool, nice, the right amount of geeky mixed with a fiery determination, I liked that about him. Liked the way his smile made you feel like everything would be okay, and out of everyone in this world that could have wound up the Flash rather than Jay, I’m glad it was him. I smile at the thought, and throw on the shirt and skirt, along with some heels that I hope I won’t embarrass myself in, and head down stairs to find Barry.

“Hi,” Barry says, as I come down the stairs. “Wow, Cisco must have been wrong, because you look way better in that than I would.” My face flushes with embarrassment, causing me to avert my gaze down to my painfully stylish high heels.

“Well, I usually try to shave my legs at least once a week, juuust in case I get sucked into an alternate dimension and have to wear someone else’s skirts.

” Barry gives a sheepish laugh, “Well, shall we go?” He asks, holding open the door.

 “We shall.” I reply, and head outside.

As soon as we enter the lab Barry’s phone rings. “What’s up?” He says, there’s a pause as he listens to the reply on the other line. “Got it, be right there.” He quickly shoves his phone back in his pocket. “There’s a fire on North Street, I should probably go, you’ll be okay here?”

“I’ll just come with you.” I was actually kind of excited, I hadn’t really seen any real action in a while.

“Oh, no I couldn’t let you do that, it’s not safe.”

“Did you not hear me when I said I’ve been working with the Flash for over two years? I think I can handle myself.” I put my hands on my hips in mock defiance. Barry lets out a small laugh,

“Okay,” he says grabbing me by the waist, we give each other an awkward stare before he clears his throat and says, “let’s go.” And in an instant we are out of the lab and in front of a burning building. “Oh, one sec.” He’s gone, and back again in the blink of an eye, dressed in his red Flash suite. “Almost forgot.”

He throws a smile my way and grabs me once again, running us into the burning building. Barry quickly spins his arms, creating a vortex that quickly smothers the fire. “Phew,” Barry says, bending over to catch his breath. “That was a large fire.”

“Not too shabby Flash.” I smile.

“We-” Barry is suddenly slammed in the face, knocking him hard into the ground. A mound of sand begins to fall apart around him, and I know exactly who is behind it.

“Bailey, run.” Barry grunts, slowly getting up and brushing himself off.

“Well, well, well, haven’t seen you in a while doll.” The man says, stepping forward out of the shadows.

“Sand Demon.” I growl. Barry looks at me quizzically.

“You know this guy?”

“How did you get here?” I demand.

“Well you’re pretty little head isn’t the only one Zoom wants on a platter.” He grins sadistically, and turns his attention to Barry. Barry gives him a sneer and runs straight at him, causing him to dissipate into a blanket of sand.

“We need to go, like now!” I say, and without a word Barry grabs me, and we are in S.T.A.R Labs.

“What was that back there?” Barry says, “You know who that was?”

“That was Eddie Slick, or as we like to call him back on Earth-2, Sand Demon.”

Cisco, gives me and irritated look, “Soo I know your new around here and stuff but I’m the mastermind behind the names.”

“Sorry.” I say with a smile.

“But, you know, that one’s good I guess, so, you get to have that one.” He says crossing his arms.

“Is he able to transform into sand?” Barry asks.

 “Not exactly, Slick's body is composed of cells whose myasthenic proteins have migrated to the cells' periphery. The cells can rearrange and harden, giving the appearance of sand, which then allows him to transform his whole body into it.”

“That..sounds..extremely gross.” Cisco makes a disgusted face and shivers.

“Yeah well, he’s no one to take lightly,” I inform. “But one bolt to the chest should do the trick. Just like sand, intense heat and pressure should be able to turn him into a solid, sort of like glass.”

“Bolt?” Barry asks with a curious look on his face. “Yeah, you can throw bolts right?”

“No, I didn’t even know that was possible? Are you saying Jay can?”

“Yeah, it was actually one of the first things he found out he could do. I could try to teach you if you’d like, I’m no speedster but Jay and I have been studying it for a while now.”

“I mean, yeah, that would be great.” Barry laughs, causing him to wince and grab his chest.

“You okay?” I ask taking a step towards him.

“Yeah,” He says, trying to fake a smile through the pain. “Just a little bruised is all, it should be healed in a few hours though, so nothing to worry about.”

“Here,” I say, placing my hand on his chest, transferring the healing warmth from my palm into his body. He stares into my eyes, and I see a twinkle of something I can’t quite place, whatever it was, it made me feel things that I wasn’t sure I should be feeling.

Cisco suddenly clears his throat in an exaggerated manner, causing me to pull away.

“There.” I say, rubbing my hand over my skirt nervously.

“Thanks.” Barry says, scratching the back of his head in the same manner.

“Oh dear god this is hard to watch.” Cisco rolls his eyes and heads towards the door. “When you guys are done flirting with yourselves, I’ll be in the next room trying not to vomit.”

**Earth 2**

“First my wife, now my daughter?!” Harrison’s face is scarlet red, his breathing is uneven, and his eyes are wide with rage. I know he blames me for what happened to Bailey, and this time he’s right, it was my fault, so I stay silent and take the verbal beating I deserve.

“I knew, I tried telling her, but she wouldn’t listen to me! And now, god knows what’s happened to her.” The tears begin to fill his eyes and he buries his face in his hands.

“I know you blame me for what happened, and you’re right, you’ve been right all along. I’ve been a coward. I convinced myself I had been chasing Zoom all this time when in reality, it was Zoom who had been chasing me, but not anymore, I’m going to fix this, I’m going to take down Zoom and I’m going to get Bailey back.”

Harrison begins to laugh. “And how do you suppose you’re going to do that huh? Zoom took your speed, you’re even more useless than you usually are. And how do you know she’s even still alive?”

“Because!” I growl, “She just has to be.” I turn and leave, I’m done talking, it’s time to actually do something for a change. I’ve lost the two things I care most about in this world, and I intend to get them back, no matter what the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Barry’s POV**

 

“It’s all about concentration.” She smiles. “And of course speed, but, you know,-you know that already.”

I take in a deep breath and focus on the makeshift target ahead of me. Slowly, I let the energy consume me. I close my eyes, feeling it move through my body, filling me until we are one, until it is all I can feel, all I can hear as its low, buzzing tune fills my ears.

“Just concentrate, that’s it, then just force the energy out of you, it’s that simple.”

I let out a sigh of frustration. No, it wasn’t that simple. With Bailey around it is so much harder to concentrate on anything, and that was anything but simple. I take a step forward, willing the energy to the palm of my hand. My arm vibrates vigorously as it flows through to its destination.

“You’ve got this Barry.” She whispers from behind me, pulling me from my trance just as I attempt to sling the energy from my palm. It doesn’t quite have the affect I had hoped however, and instead of meeting its target, it blasts back through my body with a vicious force and throws me backwards onto the ground.

“Barry!” Bailey gasps as she quickly makes her way to my side.

“Are you ok?!”

“I’m fine.” I grunt as I push myself onto my elbows. Bailey gives me a questioning look, causing a small crease to form between her eyebrows, something that makes me feel a certain way that I’m not sure of just yet.

“Okay fine, it hurt…a lot.”

The crease in her forehead softly fades as a warm grin creeps onto her face.

“Come on.” She says as she stands and extends her hand towards me. As soon as I take it the familiar warmth radiates through my body and the pain I had been feeling slowly fades away.

“You didn’t have to do that.” I say as I dust myself off.

“Do what?”

“You know what.” I say, playfully rolling my eyes. She gives me a confused look, causing that crease to form once again.

“I really don’t.”

“Whatever you say.” I laugh and begin stretching to prepare for my next attempt. _I could have had it,_ I think to myself, _if Bailey hadn’t distracted me._ Bailey had been distracting me actually quite a lot lately, and I had no idea why. Just knowing that she was there, watching me, made me feel nauseous and oddly comforted at the same time.

“Let’s take a break for now.” She says.

“No, I can get this, I need to get this.” I crack my fingers and let out a deep breath as I prepare for the wave of energy to consume me once again.

“Barry,” She says gently, touching her hand lightly to my shoulder. The familiar warmth washes through me as soon as she makes contact, sending a wave of calmness throughout me.

“Why do you keep doing that?” I say more harshly than I intend as I shrug from her touch.

“Keep doing what? I just suggested we take a break?”

Her denial was beginning to agitate me.

 “Oh you know what! You keep touching me, and…doing that...thing, with your hands!”

“That _thing_ with your hands? Wow did I walk in on the wrong part of this conversation…” Cisco says, stopping in the door way of the training room.

“You mean heal? Why would I try to heal you?” She snaps back, ignoring Cisco’s terribly inappropriate comment.

“I don’t know, but you keep doing it every time you touch me, I can feel it.”

“What’s going on in here?” Caitlyn interrupts, stepping through the door and stopping by Cisco.

“Lover’s quarrel.” He responds. “Bailey keeps touching Barry and it makes him feel funny.”

“That’s not what I said!”

“Wow,” Cisco says, throwing his hands up in surrender, “No need to get defensive.”

“I’m not defensive, I’m just…confused…about the thing.” I say with a sigh as I gesture towards Bailey.

Bailey’s forest green eyes light with anger and she furrows her brows.

 “Well I haven’t tried to heal you, but sorry for whatever you’re _feeling.”_ She snaps, turning on her heels.

A wave of regret washes through me, “Bailey wait, I didn’t mean it like that.” I say, gently grabbing her arm to stop her retreat. Bailey gasps at the contact and jerks her arm from my grasp.

“What was that?!” She says, her eyes wide with surprise.

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“You shocked me.”

“What like static?”

“No, it surged through me, all the way to my toes.”

Not knowing what was happening, I give Caitlyn a pleading look. Caitlyn looks between the both of us for a moment in deep thought.

“Follow me.” She finally says, leading us back into the lab.

“I have a theory about what’s happening to you two, although it is just that, a theory,” She begins as she rummages through the small closet and roles out an extra heart monitor.

Bailey and I shoot a quick glance at one another before turning our attention back to Caitlyn.

“Although you both are, theoretically, from opposite worlds, you were both presumably affected by the same particle accelerator, meaning the energy that causes your mutation, also causes yours.” She says, gently placing the wires onto my chest.

“That being said, I believe you are experiencing some sort of molecular reaction to one another.”

“So like Ronnie and Professor Stein then?” Cisco questions.

“Well no, they’re both molecularly stable as individuals, rather than pulling at each other, like Stein and Ronnie, their molecules are simply reacting to the other’s presence, more or less bumping into each other per say, and the shock or warmth, or whatever it is that you feel when being touched by the other, is just the energy being released from those molecules bumping into each other. It shouldn’t be harmful,”

Caitlyn smiles as she places the last wire onto Bailey’s chest. “But I’d still like to test it.”

“But if that’s true then I should have the same reaction with Jay, and I’ve touched Jay plenty,” Has she now? I think to myself, as a rush of jealousy courses through me.

As if hearing my thoughts, Bailey stops for a minute and winces at her choice of words, causing her face to flush a deep shade of red.  “I mean, not like that…you-you know what I mean, I’ve never had this type of reaction before.”

“Well,” Caitlyn replies, absentmindedly pushing the buttons on the monitors. “You and Barry are most likely more similar in structure than you and Jay.”

“What, like we really are the same person?” I question, a part of me oddly disappointed.

“Well no,” Caitlyn laughs. “You both obviously have different parents, therefore your genetic make ups are totally different, but I’m sure if I checked, you would both have the same blood type and other similar components such as that. Like I said, totally different structure, but similar components, so, you are both similar to Ronnie and Stein in that aspect.”

I take a quick glance at Bailey who was chewing on her bottom lip nervously. I chuckle silently to myself, I had never seen her so nervous before, and over something that seemed so small, I mean, I hadn’t really been bothered by her touch, it was the complete opposite actually, and that is what upset me, the fact that just her presence could affect me so much that I began to want her touch, crave it even, and the reaction or whatever was going on, just made that want even stronger, which scared me.

Iris was the only girl I had ever felt that strongly about before, and I’ve known her my whole life, she’s my best friend and we’ve been through so much together, and yet here’s this girl who I’ve only known for two days and she’s causing just as much emotional turmoil inside of me.

“Barry?” Caitlyn says, waving her hand in front of my face, and breaking me from my trance. “You okay?”

I scratch the back of my head and give her a big grin.

 “Yeah, yeah, sorry just taking it all in.”

She gives me a suspicious nod and moves back to her post at the monitors.

“Okay, so we are going to conduct a few tests, just monitoring your vitals to make sure everything really is okay.”

Bailey and I both give her a nod of confirmation.

“Okay so just, you know, touch each other.”

Cisco busts into a fit of giggles.

“Geez Cisco, what are you 12?” I say, rolling my eyes at his childishness.

“No, sorry, it’s just, you guys are going to be so awkward, it’s going to be great, ooo wait, do we have any popcorn?”

The three of us give a collective sigh, causing Cisco to throw his hands up defensively.

“Okay okay, sorry.”

I turn back to Bailey, who’s still chewing her lip nervously. I give her a playful wink to try and ease some of the tension. A faint smile paints her face, and she lifts her hand to my chest. The wave of heat courses through me like a rolling tide, touching every part of me. The warm serenity eases all of the nervousness that I too had been feeling, leaving an overwhelming sense of ease in its place.

As soon as she lifts her hand, it all fades away, leaving a deep aching in my chest, and I unintentionally make a face, however Bailey must take it as a sign of pain, and gives me an apologetic look in return.

“How did that feel Barry?” Caitlyn asks, clipboard and pen in hand.

“It felt good… I mean...” I scratch the back of my head nervously, “It didn’t hurt…or…anything…”

“You’re vital signs dipped on contact but nothing too extreme,” She says, tapping her pen absentmindedly on the clipboard before gesturing toward Bailey.

“Barry.”

As instructed I reach out and grab Bailey’s arm, she jumps a bit on contact, making me want to let go, but I keep my hand firmly planted on her arm and hope for any indication that I’m electrocuting her, or something of the sort. But she just stands there, eyes closed and breathing heavily, and although it didn’t seem like she was in any pain, I finally decide to remove my hand, just to be safe.

“You okay?” I ask, when she finally opens her eyes. She stares at me for a moment with an unreadable expression, before nodding at me with a faint smile.

“You okay Bailey?” Caitlyn echoes my question, staring at the girl in front of me with a look of concern. “Your vital signs spiked pretty high.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, it didn’t really hurt, it just feels like a small pinch at first, and then this wave of energy courses through me,” She shuffles nervously on her feet, “makes me wanna run or something, I don’t know, it’s…weird.”

Caitlyn nods at Bailey’s comment and scribbles some things down onto her clipboard.

“Well you both seem to still be in one piece, or rather two, I suppose, so we’ll try one last thing, if you guys could just make contact at the same time?”

I give Bailey a sideways look and shrug.

“Um, sure, I guess.”

Bailey lifts her hand in the air between us, and patiently waits for me to do the same, but I hesitate, what if something bad happens? What if we merge or explode or something? I mean I know that’s pretty unlikely but still, it was a bit unsettling.

“Barry.” Bailey whispers, and breaks me from my train of thought.

“You’re not just gonna leave me hanging are ya?” She throws a playful smile my way, and any reservation I had suddenly melts away, and I slowly raise my hand to hers.

As soon as our hands touch I can feel the warmth consume me, but this time’s different. Not only can I feel her energy begin to fill my body, I can also feel another rush of energy leave, being transferred into her. I can feel everything, every molecule that is mine, every molecule that is hers, swaying and dancing to the sound of our hearts beating in rhythm. It was an incredible feeling, one that I had never felt before.

“She’s vibrating!” I hear Cisco gasp, breaking me from my train of thought.

“They both are.” Caitlyn replies in fascination.

I take a closer look at Bailey, and see sparks of yellow flash vigorously in her bright green eyes. I can feel her heart begin to pound faster and faster as she threads her fingers through mine and grasps my hand tighter.

“What are you doing to her!?” I hear an unfamiliar voice say.

“Get away from her!”

“Jay?” I hear Bailey breathe out, and pull her hand from mine, causing everything to fade away.

“Wow, hey! Who are you!?” Cisco growls.

I follow the voice to see a tall, blonde haired man, standing in the doorway of the lab.

“Jay!” Bailey cries out, ripping the wires from her chest and runs into the strange man’s arms. A twinge of jealousy fills my stomach and I have to look away. I was clearly no competition for that guy, strong jaw, blonde ruffled hair, one arm the size of two of mine.

I shake the thoughts out of my head. Why was I thinking like this? Whatever had just happened connected us to each other somehow, it caused whatever feelings I was unsure about to be ten times stronger, and although the connection was broken, the feeling was still there, and watching some guy wrap his arms around her that way, made me fill so sick to my stomach that I had to look away.

**Bailey’s POV**

“Jay!” I cry, and run straight into his arms, which he wraps around me protectively.

“I guess that answers my question.” I hear Cisco murmur.

“What are they doing to you here Bailey,” Jay demands, clutching my shoulders.

“No, nothing, they’re my friends, how did you get here?” I manage to stutter out.

Jay scans the room suspiciously, taking in everyone before saying, “The breech you were sucked into never closed, it just stabilized, so I went through it.”

“What happened with you and Zoom, I, I thought you were dead…” I say somberly.

“You should know better than that,” He smirks for a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor.

“But he did steal my speed.”

His words shock me. Jay, without his speed? I don’t think I could ever imagine a situation where that would be possible. Jay’s speed was everything to him, it was what made him _him,_ and here he was, without his speed, I had no idea how to react honestly.

“Well,” I finally say, punching him in the arm. “Good thing we have a backup.”

Jay gives me a quizzical look as I stroll back to Barry’s side.

“Jay, meet Barry Allen, this Earth’s Flash. Barry, Caitlyn, Cisco, meet Jay Garrick, my Earth’s Flash.”


End file.
